1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to steering-column locks of the electrically motorized type.
2. Background Art
Many constructions of steering-column locks are known. First, steering-column locks have been proposed comprising a motor and a gearwheel which drives a locking bolt via a cam or a gradient associated with the gearwheel, in which the gearwheel rotates about a shaft which is parallel to the output shaft of the electric motor, or else in which the gearwheel rotates about a shaft which is perpendicular to the output shaft of the electric motor.
The bolt then travels in a sliding manner closer to the steering column under the action of a cam or of a gradient formed by the gearwheel until it engages a peripheral ring gear of the steering column.
The known electrically motorized steering-column locks also have too great a space requirement for a certain arrangements with considerable space constraints, such as arrangements in a bottom portion of the steering column, for example close to or incorporated into a motorized assistance module for assisting the rotation of the steering column.